


be careful what you wish for

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Simon Lewis, Episode Related, Episode: s02e19 Hail and Farewell, Gen, Humor, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “You don't want things to end well, do you?” The realization settles heavily in his stomach. “You want war.”[Everytime I watch this scene in 2x19 I expect Simon to say something different at the end.]





	be careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I watch [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poh1ITqS0XE) I expect Simon to say something different at the end. I couldn't resist writing it anymore. Dialogue was taken from the show, except for the last line.

“You don't want things to end well, do you?” The realization settles heavily in his stomach. “You want war.”

“I want change,” the Queen replies, her eyes cold and unmoving. Simon feels fear creeping up on him. If the mightiest being of the downworld is seeking a fight, their chances at ending this peacefully are dwindling to nothing.

“And you, Daylighter.” She smirks at that, playfully, as if this is all a game to her. It probably is.

Simon presses his lips together, anger clawing at his ribs. He wants to shake that destructive nature out of her, but there's no point. The only thing she cares about is implementing her own schemes, no matter who loses their life in the process.

“Join me in my Court. Give me what I ask, and I shall grant you whatever your heart desires.”

She really believes that he will be swayed, he can tell. She's so sure of herself, so confident in her ability to bend everyone to her will, thinking she's got everyone figured out. Her own greed for power blinds her, preventing her from seeing the people around her as they truly are and so she assumes they are as selfish and calculating as she is.

Knowing he's going to refuse her fills Simon with a defiant kind of satisfaction. He really wants to laugh in her face and show her how wrong she is about him, about all of them, but offending her probably isn't a good idea. So he forces himself to remain calm and polite.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” He bows his head slightly. “Your Highness.”

He turns to leave, already planning his next steps to prevent the worst from happening, when she calls after him.

“You've refused me twice now.”

He turns to face her again. She's trying to stay composed, but his rejection got to her. She's displeased, he can see it in the way her mouth twitches. It's a little gratifying.

“No one in my very long life has ever dared do such a thing.”

Simon knows that the Seelie Queen is hundreds, probably even thousands of years old, but in this moment, despite her aged appearance, she reminds him of a petulant child more than ever.

“Well, Your Highness,” he says, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket, unable to keep a smug smile off his face, “you _wanted_ change.”

 


End file.
